Une terrible Obsession
by feeriqueobscurite
Summary: C’est l’histoire d’un homme qui a tout gâché par amour. On le dit froid, mauvais et glacial et pourtant on se trompe. Un rêve a chamboulé sa vie. Deux passions l’ont toujours étreint violemment. Entre la haine et l’amour, que peut on choisir ? Slash TomH
1. Chapitre I

**Une terrible Obsession **

_Voilà, une nouvelle fic que je commence alors que je suis atrocement en retard sur les autres. _

_Ouh ouh vilaine isilme... Méchante petite elfe lunaire... Bon voilà j'ai fait mon mea culpa ... Je peux donc maintenant sans l'ombre d'un remord publier cette fic_

**Rating:** R

**Résumé:** C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui a tout gâché par amour. On le dit froid, mauvais et glacial et pourtant on se trompe. Un rêvea chamboulé sa vie. Deux passions l'ont toujours étreint violemment. Entre la haine et l'amour, que peut on choisir? Slash Tom/Harry

* * *

La chambre était totalement nue, rien qui ne viennent rompre la perfection froide des murs de pierres. Seule la lumière des bougies apportaient un semblant de vie à cet endroit immense. 

Une tension étrangement saturée régnait dans cet effroyable enfer de glace.

Dans le lit, immense, aux draps blancs et soyeux, deux corps étrangement semblables par leurs minceurs et leurs teints diaphanes semblaient communiés dans une même étreinte.

Un gémissement brisait parfois le silence qui régnait en maître dans cet endroit.

Le garçon aux yeux bleu-nuits regardait avec ravissement le corps tremblant de son partenaire. Celui ci ne l'observait pas, les yeux clos par le plaisir.

« Mon… » soupira le garçon brun.

L'autre sourit et embrassa les lèvres de son jeune partenaire. Il laissa glissé sa langue fine dans la bouche de celui ci. Un long et langoureux combat commença entre leurs deux.

Tendresse ?

Les mains dans les cheveux, le garçon aux yeux de saphir caressa avec précaution mais fougue le visage de son amant.

Il réouvrit les yeux et examina le jeune homme en-dessous de lui.

Etait-il beau ?

Il ne pouvait dire, se sachant particulièrement partial.

Il l'avait trop attendu et désiré pour ne point le trouver exceptionnel. Quelle importance d'ailleurs de statuer sur la pureté des lignes du visage de cet enfant puisque celui ci avait tout pouvoir sur lui !

Rien que la sensation de son corps nu au-dessous de sa peau réussissait à le mettre en transe. Il aimait tout chez lui, ses cils trop féminins, ses épaules frêles, et son visage sérieux.

Tout.

L'amour qu'il ressentait pour ce garçon était incommensurable, brûlant, et exigeant.

Comment avait-il pu se passer de ses lèvres aux goûts si spéciales, de ses petites menottes qui parcouraient son visage et surtout de ses gémissements si enfantins, si légers ...

Le garçon réouvrit les yeux sur le visage grave de son amant et lui offrit un sourire énamouré et fiévreux.

D'un main tremblante, il effleura les lèvres de son amoureux.

Celui-ci embrassa ce doigt et d'un geste brusque captura sa bouche.

Il se mit à lui dévorer les lèvres tandis que son jeune amant gémissait sous sa sauvagerie.

Un goût enivrant de fer se mêla 'à la saveur de l'autre'.

Ce mélange augmenta leur désir.

Le sang, l'amour, et la violence n'étaient ce pas ce qui avait toujours composés leur relation…

Le jeune garçon aux yeux métalliques amorça de rapide mouvement de va et vien.

De doux gémissements virent accueillir sa charmante opération.

Il accéléra tout en caressant langoureusement le torse du garçon.

« J'ai envie de toi » déclara en souriant le garçon fiévreux de passion.

Encore une fois  
Cette phrase se grava dans la tête du jeune homme aux yeux perçants. 

Il sourit.

Il avait fait son choix et étrangement il ne regrettait rien.

Profiter et l'aimer encore une fois…

Ne plus jamais penser

Vvire

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux se retourna doucement sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

Une chaleur intense l'envahissait étrangement et l'enveloppait.

C'était si bon.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela aurait été si merveilleux.

Pourquoi avoir eu peur d'une chose aussi délicieuse…

Les gens étaient stupides, vraiment.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux à l'intrusion du doigt de son compagnon en lui.

« Je t'aime, tu ne sais pas combien je t'aime, non tu ne sais pas… tu ne peux pas comprendre… mon obsession, mon amour, mon petit ange » murmura de manière décousu le garçon aux yeux de ciel orageux.

Le garçon sentit son cœur battre à la chamade.

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Il avait tellement de fois attendu cet aveux et maintenant il arrivait enfin.

Pourquoi maintenant alors que…

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Le jeune garçon se mit à haleter difficilement.

Incompréhensible !

Comment pouvait on aimé quelqu'un comme cela sans exploser ?

Une main douce et fine se glissa en dessous de lui et encercla son sexe tendu.

Il se mit à son tour à divaguer.

C'était … impossible à décrire…

Il se mit doucement à effectuer de bref va et viens tout en retirant doucement ses doigts.

Il releva légèrement son amant et le pénétra durement.

Après tant de douceur, la sauvagerie reprenait le dessus.

C'était toujours ainsi.

Les coups de rein se firent de plus en plus violent.

C'était plus qu'agréable, plus que délicieux, c'était parfait.

Encore quelques efforts et tous les deux ils attendraient leur apothéose.

Enfin et après les réponses à leurs questions…

* * *

Tom Jedusor fut réveillé subitement par une voix rauque qui lui parût désagréable par comparaison aux doux miaulements de l'amant de ses rêves . Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus nuits et dans un mouvement gracieux se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Théodoros Malefoy le regardait sans bouger, attendant un signe. Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Jedusor.  
Il aimait sentir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens. En fait, il aimait le pouvoir tout simplement.  
« J'ai encore fait ce rêve » murmura t il pour lui même. Théodoros acquiesça gauchement.  
Devant Tom, il ressentait toujours un subtil mélange de malaise et d'envoûtement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait près de ce garçon énigmatique et dangereux. Dangereux ? Pas tant que cela à la réflexion. Bien sûr comme beaucoup il se voulait changer le monde, comme beaucoup il détestait les moldus et les impurs… comme beaucoup il était emporté par ses propos violents. Mais ce n'était que des mots, des phrases rhétoriques et creuses sans grandes importances et pourtant sans vouloir se l'admettre Jedusor l'effrayait. Il était différent. 

Un feu étrange brillait dans ses yeux trop bleus.

La beauté et l'intelligence de Jedusor étaient trop grande, trop parfaite pour ne pas lui semblait malsaine.

Ne vous y trompez surtout pas ! Théodoros ne ressentait aucune jalousie pour Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Malefoy se savait très beau et assez fin pour atteindre les hautes sphères du pouvoir.

Cependant, il se savait aussi faible, perfectible … parfois.

Théodoros Malefoy en soit, était on ne peux plus conscient de sa condition d'humain.

Jedusor ne l'était pas.

Il lui manquait cette fragilité propre à notre espèce.

Or, Malefoy -confusément il vrai mais très fortement- présentait que ce manque flagrant d'humanité était excessivement dangereuse pour tous.

Jedusor était du bois dont on fait les héros ou … les monstres.

De cette force indescriptible, le jeune homme se méfiait

Théodoros chassa rapidement de son esprit ses pensées angoissantes et d'une voix faussement calme « Voldemort on a cours dans un quart d'heure… » Tom sourit de nouveau.  
Entendre ce nom de « Voldemort » le satisfaisait au plus au point. C'était la preuve que ses ambitions prenaient formes.  
Cependant, pouvait on vraiment appeler ambition ces idées brouillonnes et cette rage qui l'habitaient ? Il se leva joyeusement. Tout se passerait comme prévu. Il n'aurait rien qui entraverait sa route vers le pouvoir. Rien La vie lui paraissait resplendissante et on ne peux plus prometteuse. Il n'y avait que ce rêve récurant ….  
Il faisait nuit comme dans les comtes de fée ou dans les dessins des enfants. Le nuage bleuté qui obscurcissait généralement la nature lors de toutes les autres nuits était remplacé par un voile noir opaque. On ne distinguait rien et surtout pas ces jeunes gens sous leurs capes sombres si silencieux et si dignes.  
Tom malgré ce qu'en pensait Malefoy était un être humain et ne pouvait donc pas entrevoir les visages comiquement graves de ses camarades, alliés et plus peut être…  
Il ne voulait pas y pensait maintenant.  
Il resserra frileusement sa cape.  
Théodoros Malefoy , prêt de lui, rompit le silence oppressant. 

« Je pense que la séance peut commencer. » souffla t il d'une voix hésitante.

Tom tiqua au mot séance qui faisait selon lui beaucoup trop officiel …

Ils étaient une société secrète pas une 'vulgaire association policée et distinguée' à laquelle les Malefoy avaient coutumes de participer.

Une voix grave prit la parole, puis une autre, et encore une autre dans un brouhaha infâme. Une rage sans non s'empara de Tom.

Cela ne pouvait pas être cela.

« Fermez là !!» murmura d'une voix très sensuelle une jeune femme devant lui.

Il leva les yeux et observa la jeune fille qui venait d'interrompre la 'séance'.

Brune, grande, élancée mais possédant des courbes à faire pâlir une sorcière moyenne, tel était Rose Black.

« Merci de ton 'aimable' intervention, Rose… » souffla ironiquement Tom.

Il détestait cette fille. Il ne ressentais pour elle que, colère, et violence.

Pourtant, il savait que cela n'était rien de comparable à ce que l'on pouvait ressentir.

La haine devait être quelque chose de plus violent… oui, plus violent et plus entêtant.

Il passa sa lange sur sa lèvre inférieur.

La haine lui apparaissait délicieuse.

Un sentiment digne de lui…

Il se mit à parler… doucement puis plus fiévreuse. Les mots emportèrent l'assistance dans un monde meilleur nécessairement débarrassé de la sale engeance telle que les sangs de bourbes ou les moldu.

Sa voix se fit plus douce, presque tendre quant il évoqua la magie. Ses mains effectuèrent des mouvements caressants. Puis tout changea quant il parla du pouvoir qu'ils obtiendraient tous de quelques manières que cela soit. Aucun amoureux n'aurait pu parler de sa fiancée avec plus de dévotion, plus de passion, et de fouge.  
Rose Black regardait Jedusor avec ironie et … admiration.  
Elle, une Black, une sorcière excellente, une femme qui promettait d'être superbe était éprise d'un sang impur, d'un Jedusor, d'un orphelin. Elle se haïssait pour cela mais bon dieux qu'est ce qu'elle l'aimait. 

Jedusor tourna son regard vers la jeune femme et y lut son amour.

Il sourit avec méchanceté. Rose blêmit un peu et lui rendit son sourire…

« _Tom, _est il vrai que tu as refait ce ridicule rêve… avec ce garçonnet brun. »

Ce fut au tour de Tom de blêmir.

Il lança un regard mauvais à Théodoros qui baissa la tête.

L'assistance scruta la silhouette de Voldemort, avide.

« Il est vrai _Rosy que j'ai refais ce rêve »_

Une jeune fille très mince, aux doigts très fins et très brune s'approcha de Tom

« Voldemort, as tu pris ma potion de sommeil ? »

« Oui, Sinistra » répondit Voldemort amusé par le comportement de cette petite fille de quatorze ans tellement douée en potion.

Un garçon grand, sec, au cheveux ébènes regarda la jeune fille avec ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de la dévotion.

Il prit alors la parole.

« Il est étrange, To.. Voldemort que malgré la potion, ce rêve reviennent, non ? »

Tom se tourna vers Rogue – Angélus Rogue qui avait interdit quiconque sous peine de mort subite de le nommait ainsi-

« Tes propositions ? »

Tom savait faire profit des capacités de tous.

Théodoros était le meilleur machiavel de son temps, Sinistra une préparatrice de potion hors-pair et Rogue une personne aux connaissances quasi infinies.

« Je pense que cela est une… »

Il marqua un temps. Ce qu'il allait annoncé n'allait point réjouir Jedusor.

« … une prémonition »

« Tu crois ? » demanda anxieusement Tom

« J'en suis quasiment certain »

Tom perdit toute ses couleurs.

Chez un Rogue, le 'quasiment' équivalait au 'tout à fait' des autres.. D'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais énoncé cela sans en être totalement sur.

L'assistance retient son souffle.

« Que faire alors ? » demanda Tom à Rogue

« Tuer le gosse, Jedusor… » cracha Rose. « Tu ne peux pas obtenir le pouvoir et accomplir ce stupide rêve. Entre l'amour et le pouvoir tu dois choisir » énonça froidement Rose qui se maudissait de prononcer des paroles si stupides.

Tom sentit quelques chose se briser en lui. Rose –c'est ange de la damnation, ce suppôt de Satan- avait énoncé une terrible vérité…

Tom ne pourrait pas aimer car entre le pouvoir et cette nuit, cette amour qu'il sentait si fort en lui, si brûlant, si violent, il avait fait son choix…

Il serait puissant

Rose qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre compris très vite. Elle sentis sa tête exploser et les larmes l'envahir. Elle lui avait menti. Il aurait très bien pu ne jamais faire de choix… L'amour aurait préservé le monde de sa folie et Tom de sa haine envers lui même… Evidement, ses pensées n'allaient pas si loin… Elle savait seulement que cette phrase serait la cause de bien grands maux … pour eux mais surtout pour son amant, son amoureux, l'homme qu'elle aimait…  
Elle avait fait cela par jalousie. Quand après une nuit dans ses bras, il avait osé lui confier son rêve dans des termes très explicites, elle avait voulu le tuer et se tuer après. 

Elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Elle le regrettait.

* * *

Voilà après correction Reste surement encore des fautes mais moins théoriquement ... 


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II: Défi**

Cela faisait des années que Tom attendait ce moment.

Il était face à face.

Le jeune garçonnet d'à peine seize ans scrutait avec sérieux et concentration le visage éblouissant de Voldemort.

Comment avait il fait pour retrouver son apparence de ses vingt ans ?

Cela, en soi, n'avait aucune importance mais pourtant cette beauté nouvelle le troublait.

Pourquoi était-il là, dans cette endroit venteux , seul avec cet homme qui voulait le tuer ?

Il pointa sa baguette sans remarquer que sa main tremblait.

Il était tétanisé.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Non, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Seul ce sentiment comptait à cet instant pour Harry.

Il envahissait son sang, les moindres pores de son être, et les derniers recoins de son âme.

Il ne voyait plus la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les cris hystériques des filles qu'on violaient dans les couloirs du château, les rires gras des Mangemorts, les larmes des torturés, tous ce qui légitimait sa présence dans cette salle, il l'avait oubliés.

Il s'était promis, pourtant, d'être courageux et de ne point hésiter à mourir pour tous ces autres.

Il flanchait, cependant.

La vue de ses amis morts ne réussissait pas à atténuer ce sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait.

La seul chose qui le faisait tenir debout était l'orgueil.

Ne pas flancher, ne pas baisser les yeux.

Qui eu cru que le seul rempart d'Harry Potter aurait été un sentiment si peu chevaleresque ?

_Il_ regardait l'enfant avec un amusement certain.

Dumbledore était il réellement assez fou pour croire un seul instant qu'une aussi petite chose serait capable de le combattre ?

Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort souris devant la stupidité de l'homme. Son sourire se changea en rire lorsqu'il vu un jet vert l'attaquait.

Harry en était là.

Le petit garçon de seize ans comprenait enfin la prophétie.

Le meurtre de l'autre était devenue sa façon à lui de survivre.

Attaquer avant d'être attaquer.

Vaincre la peur, la transformer en haine.

Détruire.

Détruire.

Le rire de l'homme en noir devient un rictus lorsque l'avada kedavra le toucha.

Rien ne se produisit.

Harry blêmit un peu comme si on l'avait giflé. Les larmes coulèrent insensiblement sur ses joues d'enfant. Il avait sacrifié son innocence, sa vie, et surtout son enfance pour _cela_.

Un ratage.

Il se sentit sale, très sale.

Il n'était donc qu'un bon à rien ?

Un monstre ?

Comme les Dursley avaient eu raison !!

Il était indigne d'être vivant.

Il était responsable de la mort de sa mère, de celle de son père, de son parrain….

Toutes ces personnes décédées par sa faute, pour lui, pour le sauver…

De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pour se retrouver, tellement démuni à cet instant, dans cette salle qu'il avait tant aimé, devant un homme plus fort que lui.

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent et il n'entendit pas la voix de Voldemort.

« Potter, tu ne sais pas faire mieux que cela ? » grogna d'une voix claire le Seigneur des Ténèbres

« Je vous hais » cracha l'enfant qui reprit un peu de sa superbe.

Il était beaucoup trop loin pour que le Seigneur de l'ombre puisse voir les yeux rougies du petit.

« Quel sens de la répartie, petite ange. Crois-tu que ta haine peut me tuer ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que rien ne peux m'atteindre »

« L'amour » souffla Harry, les yeux dans le vide, la voix soudainement plus grave. « Souvient toi, Tom, que l'amour est ta plus grande faiblesse »

Une voix, un souvenir fugace…

« Dumbledore ? » interrogea le seigneur des Ténèbres

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche, oui, un lâche. Tu as fui l'école comme le dernier des peureux. Toi aussi tu es faible. Est ce ton dernier message vieux fou ? Va tu disparaître de nouveau et laisser ton protégé seul devant moi ? »

Les yeux d'Harry reprirent leurs teintes d'origines.

Tom le fixa avec intensité et le désarma sans difficulté.

L'enfant vit sa baguette s'enfuir de ses mains. Il sut que sa vie était fini. Après toute cette peur, il ne ressentait rien.

Le vide complet l'envahissait.

L'homme devant lui s'approchait, s'approchait, oui, s'approchait encore.

« Je t'offre enfant, encore une chance avant la mort »

Le cœur d'Harry reprit vit subitement. Il ne cessait de fixer l'océan azur devant lui.

« Soumets toi et je t'épargnerais »

C'est fou comme un mot peu avoir de l'importance dans une vie.

Le mage aurait utilisé un autre terme que ce 'soumet toi' si péremptoire et si sec, et le Survivant se serait jeté dans ses bras, en sanglotant.

Il n'en fit rien et ses yeux se durcirent imperceptiblement.

Il releva la tête et dans un mouvement lent, désespéré et pourtant noble, beaux et plein de courage, il fit non.

Un cri de rage vint accueillir ce signe

« Espèce d'idiot, gamin insupportable. Tu es bien le petit fils de ta grand mère. Orgueilleux au possible. Toi un héros, un ange ? Seulement un petit présomptueux bouffi de suffisance »

La première gifle partit.

Elle brûla la joue de l'enfant. Elle laissa une marque sur sa peau trop pâle.

L'enfant ne baissa pas le regard, pourtant.

Il l'intensifia plutôt

« Tu vas payer pour deux, Potter »

Depuis combien de temps subissait il ces coups ? . Pourquoi ne pleurait il plus ? Pourquoi sentait il ce froid l'envahir doucement presque tendrement ?

Il ne savait.

La sensation des dalles sur son visage bouffi par les bleus, les hématomes était extraordinaire. Il aurait pu dormir si l'homme avait eu la bonté d'arrêter durant un instant de le battre.

Le sommeil le protégerait de fou devant lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se souvient.

Cela avait commencé par des gifles, une puis deux…puis ses poings sur son visage…

Des cris aussi…

…Bestiaux quand le mage avait levé sa baguette.

La douleur intense d'un 'endoloris' puis les coups, la douleur…

Sans fin.

C'était donc cela l'enfer.

Tom regardait la chose à ses pieds. Une forme qui se rétractait doucement sous les coups.

Une envie de vomir l'assaillit.

Il avait **son** sang dans la bouche, sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements et même sur les cheveux.

Ce n'était plus un meurtre c'était un carnage.

Il attrapa l'enfant doucement et le souleva du sol comme un paquet de chiffon.

Harry dans un suprême moment de lucidité ouvrit ses grands yeux purs. Il n'y avait pas de larmes. Elles semblaient s'être évanouies. Il fixa avec gravité les yeux de son bourreau. Il ne supplia pas, ne cria pas. Il soutient simplement le regard de son assaillant.

Quelque chose passa dans celui ci.

Tom leva sa baguette et murmura une formule. L'enfant allait mourir. Le sorcier impitoyable avait réussit à prendre pitié son ennemi. Il allait en finir.

Un bouclier rouge protégea l'enfant.

Tom fut projeté en arrière.

Un homme aux vêtements sombres se détacha de l'obscurité .

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, regarda l'homme accourir vers l'enfant et sourit.


End file.
